


An Ode To The Boy I Love

by TheGardenOfEden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animal Troye Sivan, Background Hunk/Shay, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post S8, Song fic, just a massive ton of fluff, klance, proposal, soft boi hours, trove sivan, well sort of canon compliant idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGardenOfEden/pseuds/TheGardenOfEden
Summary: Long after the war has ended and the team have settled into their respective lives across the universe, Keith and Lance are settling in to their plans for the future and being really freaking cute about it along the way.A klance songfic one-shot inspired by Animal by Troye Sivan.





	An Ode To The Boy I Love

**Author's Note:**

> I literally spouted this out in the back of my bio night class but I'm actually really proud of it, so I hope y'all enjoy.

_ I told you something safe _

_ Something I’ve never said before _

_ And I, I, I can’t keep my hands off you _

 

Lance was playing guitar again, Keith could hear it as soon as he walked in the front door. He loved listening to Lance play. Lance was so in his element, so peaceful and so clearly content. He was always so happy when he got enough free time to really relax into the instrument. And Keith could sit for hours and do nothing but watch him.

 

He kicked off his shoes and quietly closed the door. He couldn’t quite make out the words of the song, but it sounded beautiful. Keith crept slowly up the stairs, trying not to disturb the sound.

 

He rounded the corner into their bedroom and leaned against the door frame. He smiled softly as Lance looked up and caught his eye.

 

Lance’s eyes went wide and he abruptly stopped playing, a deep blush sweeping over his features. Keith thought it was cute.

 

“How much of that did you hear?” he placed the guitar on the bed and kept his head turned away from Keith .

 

“Not much, I mostly just heard strumming from downstairs and you weren’t singing by the time I got here,” Keith stepped closer to Lance as he watched the other boy’s shoulders go loose with relief, “Why? I thought you liked when I listen to you play?”

 

Lance turned back towards Keith with a smile and reached his hand out. Keith took it and let himself be pulled closer.

 

“I do,” Lance pushed his face into Keith’s chest and put his arms around Keith’s waist, “You just can’t hear this yet.” It came out muffled against Keith’s shirt.

 

Keith laughed and put his arms on Lance’s shoulders, pulling him closer, “Oh?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Lance mumbled. Keith placed a kiss on his hair.

 

“Ew you need to shower,” he laughed, and Lance exclaimed in protest, trying to push Keith away.

 

“Yeah well your shirt smells,” was the retaliation.

 

“You put your face in it,” Keith grinned and sat down next to Lance, leaning his head on his shoulder.

 

_ While you lie in the wake _

_ Covered all in the night before _

_ I’m high, high, high, no one’s got me quite like you _

 

Lance sat up and looked at the clock on Keith’s nightstand. The red numbers glared at him menacingly and he sighed, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes.

 

He still got nightmares every once in a while, they both did. It happened a lot less now, but they were still there.

 

Lance took a deep breath and blinked a few times, still trying to adjust to the darkness. He felt movement beside him and looked back toward the pillows.

 

Keith was still dead asleep, his face only just poking out of the duvet, which was haphazardly crumpled and thrown over both of them. His hair was half covering his face and Lance instinctually reached out and moved it away.

 

Keith looked so peaceful and without worries, and Lance couldn’t help but smile softly. He loved seeing his boyfriend like this, there was something ethereal about it. Keith was so pretty and Lance was so in love.

 

He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his cheek, which earned him a “mmph” from Keith, and settled back down into the bed.

 

Keith moved closer and slung an arm around Lance and shoved his face into Lance’s neck.

 

“Everything alright?” Keith mumbled against his skin, and Lance shivered at the brush of his lips. After so many years, Keith still had such an effect on him.

 

“Just a nightmare,” Lance whispered back, “I’m okay now.” Keith’s arms tightened around Lance, he knew better than to press it further than that, but it didn’t stop him trying to comfort him in other ways.

 

_ An ode to the boy I love _

_ Boy, I’d die to care for you _

_ You’re mine, mine, mine, tell me who do I owe that too _

 

“Hey Keith,” Keith looked up from his phone at the sound of Hunk’s voice.

 

“Hey man,” Keith smiled and welcomed the hug the larger man offered, “how’s it going?”

 

“Oh you know,” Hunk grinned down at his friend as they began walking down the street, “the restaurant’s doing really well, and I just got a new apartment with Shay. She insisted on having a balcony so that we can watch the sunset every night.”

 

A soft look came over his face and Keith laughed, lightly pushing him.

 

“You guys are so mushy,” he teased, then came to a stop outside a pizza place, “wanna go here?”

 

“Ooh yes, I could go for some pizza,” Hunk pat his stomach, “I’ve been meaning to try this place for a while, too.”

 

“Perfect,” Keith responded, and pushed the door open, leading the way inside. A warm gust accompanied by a loud ding welcomed them into the restaurant. Keith felt his body settle as the smell of homemade pizza reached his nose and he heard Hunk take a long breath in.

 

“Hi, how can I help you?” a young girl asked from behind the counter. She reminded him of Pidge. 

 

“Uh, wanna split a pie?” he looked pack at Hunk, who nodded, “Can we get a large vegetable pizza?”

 

“For here or to go?” she was much too peppy to be Pidge.

 

“For here,” he answered, and she smiled at him and gestured to the tables behind him. He turned around and headed for a booth in the back corner.

 

“How’s Shay?” Keith asked, “I haven’t seen her in a while.” Hunk beamed.

 

“She’s good. She’s been learning to cook at the restaurant and she’s a really fast learner. Every time I even so much as hint that she doesn’t have to do what I’m doing, she shuts me down, so I really think she’s found her passion. And Rax is coming to see the new apartment next week so he’s finally going to meet my family.”

 

“You seem really happy,” Keith leaned back in his seat.

 

“I am,” Hunk smiled softly.

 

“Mushy,” Keith teased.

 

“Oh c’mon,” Hunk shot back, “it’s not like you and Lance can talk. You can be the mushiest couple I know when you want to be.”

 

Keith laughed, “I guess you have a point there. Hey, speaking of Lance, I want you to read over something.”

 

Hunk gave him a quizzical look as he took Keith’s outstretched phone, but look down at the screen without any further questions. Keith fidgeted nervously as he watched his friend read the first line.

 

Hunk gasped excitedly and looked up at Keith, “Wait really?”

 

“Just finish reading it,” Keith laughed and felt his  shoulders loosen, “I want your approval, you’re his best friend. Let me know if I say something dumb.”

 

Hunk didn’t argue and read through the rest of the words with no interruption. He finally looked up at Keith and handed back his phone.

 

“You’re gonna make me cry,” Hunk grinned, “I can’t believe it. You’re really gonna do it.”

 

“Yeah,” Keith let out a breath, “I’m really gonna do it.”

 

There was a moment of silence while they let the information sink in, but Keith was too anxious to let it last long.

 

“It’s not stupid, is it?”

 

“Oh my god, no,” Hunk rushed out, “It’s literally perfect. He’s gonna cry.”

 

‘Of course he is,” Keith laughed.

 

“Have you talked to his family?”

 

Keith gave Hunk an incredulous look, “What do you think? His mama cried. Twice.”

 

“And Veronica?”

 

“Absolutely not. She can’t keep a secret to save her life. I haven’t even mentioned it to Acxa, you know how they are together.”

 

“Probably a good idea. I was going to reprimand you  for telling her if you had.”

 

“Good thing I didn’t,” Keith looked down at his phone. Lance had texted him about grocery shopping a few times. He looked back up at Hunk, who looked like he was trying not to cry.

 

“Where is our pizza?” Keith asked, looking around as his stomach rumbled.

 

_ And as the days fly by _

_ We’ll be more than getting through _

_ In time, time, time, we’ll build a home for two _

 

“Hey Keith?” Lance asked quietly. Keith hummed in response. Lance put his book down and looked down at his boyfriend. Keith had his eyes shut and he looked half asleep in Lance’s lap. Lance pushed his fingers into Keith’s hair.

 

“Have you ever thought about living somewhere else?” he continued, running his hand through Keith’s hair over and over, slowly moving the other boy’s hair out of his face.

 

Keith opened his eyes and looked up at Lance with unguarded curiosity, “somewhere else?”

 

“Yeah like, I don’t know,” he used his free hand to gesture into the air, “we could go anywhere in the Universe. Have you ever thought about it?”

 

“Have you?” Keith deflected.

 

“I mean, sort of?” Lance huffed, Keith was still watching him and saying nothing, “I don’t know.”

 

“Where were you thinking?” Keith prompted gently.

 

“I don’t even know. We could go anywhere. Altea, Paris, Buenos Aires, that one planet with the mermaids, Daibazaal, literally wherever. We could, I don’t know get a house. With a yard so Kosmo doesn’t have to be stuck in here all day. I don’t really know what I was thinking.”

 

Keith was quiet for a while and Lance listened to him breathe. He moved more of Keith’s hair away from his face.

 

“I thought about going to Cuba for a long time,” Keith spoke quietly, and time stopped for Lance, “I had a whole plan in my head on how our lives would play out there. I knew how much you love Cuba, so I just assumed that’s where we’d end up eventually.”

 

He had closed his eyes again and Lance couldn’t breathe, “But then you told me that you didn’t want to live there that one night we stayed up on the bridge to stargaze and talk about home. And I hadn’t even gotten to tell you all my ideas yet, or even that I’d thought about it at all. But it didn’t matter anymore. You said you didn’t want to live there, and that was all it took for me to change my mind. I didn’t really have any ideas further than that, I just knew we wouldn’t live in Cuba.”

 

He opened his eyes again and looked up at Lance. Lance felt his breath leave his body again, and he was captivated staring back into violet eyes. Keith seemed so calm, like he had planned for this conversation a thousand times. They stared at each other.

 

“Why did you never tell me?” Lance finally asked, his voice barely reaching Keith’s ears.

 

“It never seemed important,” Keith shrugged, “besides, I’m telling you now.”

 

“Do you still want to live in Cuba?”

 

“No,” he said decisively, “Like I said, I changed my mind a long time ago.”

 

“Where do you want to live? We could move closer to your mother,” Lance was still staring at Keith, he still wasn’t sure he was breathing right. Keith held his gaze steadily.

 

“My mother travels so much that it’s impossible to live near her, she can visit us whenever she wants to,” Keith smiled softly and Lance melted a little, “I don’t care where we live, Lance. I’d follow you to the edges of the galaxy and think nothing of it, the edges of the universe, if that’s what you want, I just want to be where you are. Anywhere could be home as long as you’re there.”

 

And Lance’s world froze again. He let Keith’s words sink into his soul and leak out through the cracks into his body. He felt their truth in his fingertips that were still tangled in Keith’s hair.

 

“Okay so, you’re not allowed to do that ever again,” Lance decided aloud, “because that’s just not fair.”

 

“What?” Keith blinked up at him, a smile slowly creeping over his face.

 

“Do that,” Lance responded indignantly, smiling despite himself, “Be all cheesy and say things that make me feel like I’m melting. You’re not allowed to anymore. I forbid it.”

 

“Or what?” Keith was grinning now and Lance felt like he could explode.

 

“Just… you’re not allowed,” Lance felt his face break into another grin and he knew his words held no weight and he knew Keith knew that too because Keith pushed himself up onto his elbows and leaned toward Lance, still grinning.

 

“Too bad,” he said when he was so close that Lance could feel his breath fanning across his lips, “I guess you’ll just have to make me stop.”

 

And Lance kissed him.

 

_ All is right in the meadow _

_ When I’m lying next to my fellow _

_ Baby that’s you, baby that’s you _

_ One way trip like an arrow _

_ All laid out like a tarot _

_ Baby that’s you, baby that’s, baby that’s you _

 

They all sat around the table in their regular seats, just as they did every year. It was getting late, and the team was starting to droop a little. Pidge was clearly struggling to keep her eyes open and was resting her chin in her hand. Keith could tell she was far from paying attention. Hunk was still talking animatedly and showing no signs of exhaustion but Keith knew as soon as he was alone in his room, Hunk would be dead asleep. Shiro was nodding politely at Hunk, but anyone could tell he wasn’t far behind Pidge. Lance was still talking loudly with Hunk, but his head was glued to Keith’s shoulder, and Keith knew that it would likely stay there the rest of the night. Coran had fallen asleep in his chair and was snoring loudly.

 

Normally, Keith would be exhausted by this point. The team always pushed the limit when it came to Allura’s Day, staying up far later than any of them were capable. Tonight, though, Keith was too jittery to be tired. He was only hours away from executing the most important decision in his life, and he just couldn’t bring himself to be tired.

 

He looked up at the large statue of Allura. The stone woman’s eyes seemed to twinkle as if she knew what he was planning. He knew she would approve and if she could, he was sure she would tell the, how happy she was for them. Keith smiled and turned back to the table.

 

Shiro caught his eye and gave him a tired and knowing smile. He then turned to Coran and shook him awake.

 

“I think it might be bedtime,” he suggested softly, and Coran nodded. He picked up his glass and the others followed suit, lifting them into the air.

 

“For Allura,” he proclaimed.

 

“For Allura,” they echoed back.

 

Then slowly the former paladins descended the hill back into Altea’s capital to got to sleep.

 

_ I want you all to myself _

_ Don’t leave none for nobody else _

_ I am an animal with you _

_ No angel could beckon me back _

_ It’s hotter than hell where I’m at _

_ I am an animal with you. _

 

Lance stood alone in front of Allura’s statue and he could feel her presence. He could feel her happiness and excitement for Lance’s future and he knew he had made the right decision. He also knew that she would always be with him.

 

He heard familiar footsteps coming up behind him and smiled. Keith would always be with him too.

 

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind and a weight rested itself on his shoulder as Keith pressed up against him.

 

“Am I interrupting or is this okay?” he asked softly.

 

“You’re good,” Lance responded, “I was hoping you’d come up here.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Counting on it, in fact,” Lance twisted in him arms and Keith smiled up at him. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and backed up, reaching toward the statue where he’d rested his guitar against it. Keith raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

 

“I want to play you a song,” he grinned, “You know that song I haven’t let you hear me practice, well now you get to. I want to play it for you.”

 

“I did notice your lack of guitar playing lately,” Keith smiled, and sat down at the foot of the statue. Lance joined him, and began playing.

 

It was a song he picked out especially for Keith. He knew it meant a lot to Keith and he thought it applied to their relationship almost too well.

 

He kept his eyes closed while he sang because he knew he’d break if he saw Keith’s face, but he could feel Keith’s eyes on him and he could hear his shallow breathing, almost as if the other boy was too afraid to make too much noise.

 

When he finally stopped singing and opened his eyes, Keith looked almost winded. Lance had never seen him so speechless and awestruck. He even looked close to tears. He was beautiful.

 

Lance took advantage of Keith’s silence to place the guitar beside them, and move slowly onto one knee. It was then that Keith sprang into action.

 

“Oh my god, Lance,” he exclaimed, jumping up.

 

“Keith-” Lance began, grinning.

 

“Lance, wait,” Keith spoke and Lance’s smile faltered until suddenly Keith was also on one knee in front of him. His breath hitched.

 

“Keith, what the hell?” he breathed.

 

“I’m not letting you steal my moment,” Keith grinned, “I had a whole speech planned and everything.”

 

“Keith,” Lance breathed out again, his eyes following Keith’s hands as he pulled out a small navy box, almost identical to the one he was holding out in front of him.

 

“Lance,” Keith responded, grinning impossibly wider.

 

“God, we’re such idiots,” Lance laughed wetly, and lunged forward into Keith’s arms.

 

Keith laughed and hugged him back tightly, “I guess we’re getting married now.” Lance laughed again.

 

“I still want to hear your speech,” he pulled back to look at Keith. Keith pressed a kiss to his mouth and Lance was left breathless again.

 

“It’s going to make you cry,” Keith warned.

 

“I’m already crying.”

 

Keith kissed him again.

 

_ I am an animal with you _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all enjoyed it.
> 
> Follow my Voltron sideblog on tumblr: voltrontrashnumber3


End file.
